Gossip Hounds
by EmLove
Summary: Bella is a gossip columnist, Edward is a famous singer. When Edward appears to fall for Bella, will she fall in love or is it all just a game to her? kinda of based on How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days
1. The Necklace

**I don't owe Twilight, nor any of the characters as much as I wish I did.**

**Sorry if it's short, I'm new to this, but I have a lot of great ideas. (:**

**Read on!**

BPOV

I'd been stuck at this job for three years, two weeks and four days. Not that I'd been counting or anything.

I had gotten a job at this gossip magazine as a last resort. I wanted to write and this was the only place that would hire someone without experience or who wanted to write about international affairs in Los Angeles. So here I was, three years, two weeks and four days later writing about celebrities and their mischiveous outtings with a significant other. Half the time I wondered if anything I wrote was true, but it was money and experience until I (hopefully) found a better job that would allow me to write what I really was passionate about.

"Bells, have you finished that article on Masen?" Alice's head pokes around the corner of my cubicle.

"Almost. I just have to put the finishing touches on it."

"Hurry up, Boss Lady is letting out some steam today and I would hate to see you be her helpless victim."

"Thanks for the heads up, Alice. I'll be sure to finish up before lunch. I'll bet she would just love to criticize my work," and with those words Alice skips back to her desk.

I remember when I first met Alice. I was just settling into my cubicle when she came bouncing in announcing that she and I were going to be best friends, which had come true, along with another friend, Rosalie, who wrote about the automobile splurges celebrities had done. Alice wrote on the fashion of the rich and famous. I got stuck on the new and old relationships of the celebs.

I found it slightly ironic that I was writing on relationships when I barely had any experience in them myself, but somehow the readers always enjoyed my spiteful views on each relationship I was forced to write about.

I pulled out of my thoughts and turned back to my comptuer with a sigh. I had to write about _another _new flame for Edward Masen. The dude certainly got around, I couldn't deny that. This week would be about Tanya Denali, one of this co stars on his new movie, Rising Above it All. Currently, the two were dating, but I gave it about a week until I had to write a new article on another girl for him, and with one more period I ended my story and sent it to Boss Lady before packing up and heading to the elevator.

"Hey, Bella. You heading out?" Mike was an overeager co-worker. I had tried desperately, and numerous times, to make him understand I wasn't interested in him. Unforunately, he had just responded with even more eagerness.

"Yes, I am," I replied warily. I just wasn't in the mood to put up with him today. "But only for lunch. I bet Boss Lady has a million changes she wants me to make to my article."

Of course all the man heard was, "But only for lunch," He preceeded to ask me if I wanted to join him, or if I wanted to accompany him to the restaurant down the block.

"No, thank you. I need to make a couple stops before I even think about eating. I'll probably just grab something from one of the vendors." The elevator doors opened and I stepped out on the lobby, finally escaping Mike. For now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked outside and headed down the street, looking for something to please my hunger.

"Bella!" I heard my name cry out and turned to see who it was.

Rosalie came walking down the steps, looking gorgeous as usual. I still hadn't managed how she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Want to go to a party tonight?" I looked at her warily. She knew I wasn't into parties. "Oh, come on, Bells. It'll be fun, and if you don't like it, then you can go home. I promise."

She did make a good point. Besides, I had nothing going on tonight other than a date with my couch and favorite book. Maybe something exciting would happen tonight.

"Great!" she said, already knowing my answer, "I'll come get you at seven and Alice will probably already be there."

"What? Rose, no--" I started to say, but she had already left. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't regret my decision to attend the party.

I continued down the street, contemplating a hot dog vendor when an antique necklace in one of the store windows caught my eye. The necklace had a brass chain on it and a brass heart pendant on it. It appeared to me that there was writing engraved on it, but I couldn't read it from the window. As I stared at the elegant, but simple, necklace, I tried to decide whether I even wanted to know the price of the antique. I finally decided to at least ask the store clerk, and headed towards the door when I heard,

"Mr. Masen! Wait! What's going on with your new movie? What about the rumors about sexual relations between your co star? Mr. Masen!" A guy carrying a camera questioned, following a man running from him in a Lakers sweatshirt and baseball cap. The man in the baseball cap paused for a moment, probably trying to find a way to escape the obnoxious man, when he saw me about to enter the store.

It was like a lightbulb went off in his head and I saw the plan forming before it even happened.

"Oh, shit," I mumbled.

The baseball cladded man quickly strode over to the door and grabbed me, kissing me full on the mouth as a man ran past us searching for the one and only Edward Masen. Who just happened to be kissing me at that moment.


	2. The Kiss

BPOV

I don't think my mind really comprehended who was kissing me, just that this guy was an amazing kisser.

The kiss lengthened and I was desperate for more, but then the man pulled out of the kiss and I felt disappointed.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled. "Those loathsome photographers just won't leave me alone," He paused, "Thanks for helping me." He flashed me a crooked smile that made my pulse quicken.

There was a pause as he waited for me to say something, but that kiss had left me speechless. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to think what to say to him. I decided it probably would be safer to just not say anything at all.

"What's your name?" He must not have thought I was that crazy if he wanted to know my name.

I considered lying, due to my career, but there was something about him that made me open my mouth and sputter,

"Isabella Swan. I like Bella better,"

"I like Bella, too," I blushed. "You can call me Edward." We started down the sidewalk, occasionally noting something about one of the many characters on the street and talking about his life.

"It must be hard being so famous," I said, almost sympathetically. "Do you ever get to spend time with your family?'

"Sometimes it can be difficult and I despise those moments. My family has always meant the most to me. They're the people who believed in me the whole time." He smiled, "I don't understand what paparazzi find so interesting about celebrities. We're completely normal people," I held back a snort.

I'd been writing about celebrities for three years. There was nothing normal about the money and connections they had.

Suddenly, he let the most horrible question came out of his beautiful lips,

"So, Bella, you already know what I do for a career. How do you make your living?"

I considered flat out lying. If he knew that I was, 'Marie,' just another paparazzi who didn't get him, he would probably never talk to me again. However, I was a horrible liar. In the end I just decided to smudge the truth a little, tell a white lie.

"I'm a writer." I said. Then, the next worst question came out of those luscious lips that had been kissing me twenty minutes earlier.

"What do you write about?" He questioned, looking just a tad reserved.

"Nothing terribly important, or at least not that important to me. I wanted to write about things that really matter, but that's impossible to do in Los Angeles." I sighed.

He looked at me with those entrancing green eyes quizzically. "If you can't do what you want, then why are you here? It sounds like you should be somewhere on the east coast?"

I thought about it for a second, but just a second and replied, "I got a scholarship here. My mom died right before senior year, so we couldn't really afford anything. I guess I just got comfortable here. It helps being closer to home, too." My voice cracked.

I must have been near to tears, because he reached over and pulled me into the warmest embrace ever.

That's when I heard it.

_Click._

For the second time that day, I muttered, "Oh, shit."

EPOV

I was getting really tired of running from the paparazzi. They had no purpose in life except to ruin a day when I could be perfectly normal. It also just so happened one was chasing me at this exact moment.

I stopped short when I saw a gorgeous girl standing in front of an old antique store admiring a necklace. I thought how breathtaking it would be on her the base of her pale neck.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a man holding a camera shouting my name. The angel from the window turned around and I immediately knew what I would have to do.

She must have realized what I was about to do, because I swear I heard her muttered, "Oh, shit."

I grabbed her delicate arms and kissed her luscious red lips, all the while successfully escaping the paparazzi.

The kiss was amazing. I desperately wanted more, but realized how much of a gentlemen I was not being. It's not right to kiss a random stranger, especially one that I wanted to get to know better. I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

"Sorry about that," I chuckled. "Those loathsome photographers just won't leave me alone," I paused, "Thanks for helping me." If only she knew how much I was thankfully. I didn't loathe that photographer as much as I should have; he brought me to this angel, which reminded me of another thing.

"What's your name?" She seemed to be in awe, which didn't surprise me all that much. I was Edward Masen, America's new heartthrob.

"Isabella Swan. I like Bella better," Her voice seemed so timid, but I was taken in by her voice. Everything about this girl had me interested.

"I like Bella, too," I internally groaned. Had I really said that? It sounded just like something out of one of my movies. This woman surely would think I was idiotic.

Then she blushed. It was the most magnificent thing ever. Her round cheeks had a tint of red that was so adorable. Not many woman I know ever blush. It soon faded and I felt disappointed. I wanted to be the one that made her blush from now on.

"You can call me Edward." I said, hoping she would speak soon.

We started walking down the busy sidewalk, laughing at the many curious looking strangers, and talking about everything. She had asked me about my family and in return and I asked about her career.

When I had initially asked what she did to make a living, she seemed very reserved about what she did. It seemed to me as if she was keeping a secret. I wondered what that secret could be. Maybe she wrote about sex, or kittens, or maybe she was a gossip columnist?

However, when she told me why she was in Los Angeles, I immediately forgot my theory of her being a gossip columnist. Her big, brown eyes got misty and she looked so close to crying. I don't know what overcame me, but I pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her the best I could. When I touched her, I felt an electric current flow between us. I wondered if she had felt it too when I heard the worst noise ever.

_Click._

Then, for the second time that day I heard Bella say,

"Oh, shit,"


	3. The Offer

**Sorry it took so long to update! My friend who moved is back for a week and my other friend is moving, so I kinda wanted to spend time with them.**

**To DragonRider250: Let me know if anything else seems similar. I don't want to be a copycat!**

**ANYWAYS, I do not own Twilight, as much as I wished upon a star I did.**

**READ ON.**

BPOV

_Click._

I could recognize that noise anywhere. I pulled out of Edward's hug, very reluctantly and looked for the camera. It was the same man that had been chasing him before. I almost laughed out loud at the irony. I was a gossip columnist on Edward and now I was going to be another girl to add to the list.

Edward looked pretty annoyed at the camera man. He looked so adorable as he ran his fingers through his gorgeous bronze hair. I wanted my run my fingers through his hair, just to see what it would feel like.

He let out a frustrated sigh and I was broken out of my thoughts. I glanced at my watch and saw it was way past my lunch break.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work. My boss is going to kill me," I said regretfully. I started to walk towards my building when he shouted out to me.

"Wait! Can I get a hold of you?"

I turned around to head back to him, but more paparazzi had arrived and were surrounding him. He tried to break free from them, but it was impossible. I sighed and turned back around. My five minutes of fame had come to an end.

I walked into the lobby, lost in my thoughts when I felt an arm grab me.

"Isabella Swan! You have a lot of explaining to do, but you will have to do that later. Boss Lady is demanding that you go to her office right away. Don't get yourself fired, please?" Alice was freaking out, which was making my heart rate go up significantly.

I left Alice standing in the lobby and headed toward the elevator. Luckily it was empty so I could be left alone with my thoughts. I went to punch the button for the 6th floor, but my finger kept hitting other buttons. I tried to keep my hands still and I finally managed to hit the 6th floor button. The elevator rose and stopped at the sixth floor. The doors opened and I stepped out, scared at what was going to happen next.

The hall to the boss's office was long and dark. I felt as if there should be scary music playing in the background. After what seemed like forever, I reached the end of the hallway to a door marked, _Victoria James, Head Editor. _I knocked on the door tentatively.

Somewhere in the room an icy voice rang out. "Enter." I gulped, took a big breath and entered the room.

Victoria was sitting behind her desk, a manila envelope in front of her. She had a devious smile on her face. She motioned for me to take a seat in front of her desk. The chair was low enough that it made Victoria look even more intimidating.

She opened her mouth and I waited for the harsh words. I was thoroughly shocked at what actually did come out of her mouth.

"How was your lunch today, Isabella?"

It took me awhile to get over the shock. "Erm, it was just fine… Is this about my article? I can go back and change it. It won't take long at all, I swear. You'll have it at the end of the day. Just tell me what—" Victoria held up a hand, silencing me.

"I actually do need to talk to you about your article." She held up the envelope and took out the contents within it. It appeared to be photographs. My mind flashed back to the camera man this afternoon.

_Oh, shit. _I thought for the third time today. I wondered how many times I was going to say it.

"Imagine my shock when I noticed my own columnist in a warm embrace with America's newest heartthrob. I'm disappointed you didn't tell me sooner," Victoria scolded.

"I-I just met him today," I stammered.

"And he already was hugging you? Hmm…" She replied mockingly.

"Please, Ms. James, I don't understand what this has to do with my article, or even myself," I inquired.

"You came to me three years ago, desperate for a job, anything job, you said. However, I know you can't stand this job. You just aren't right for it. So, I have a proposition for you." She looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

"Wh-what's this, uh, proposition?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You see, our magazine hasn't been very popular with the public. We need more inside scoops on celebrities and you would be just the girl to do that for us."

"I still don't understand what I'll to do," I was confused. Where did I fit into her scheme?

"I want you to go inside the life of Edward Masen. Get close to him and his friends, get the inside scoop and report it to us," I started to protest, "Now, listen here, girl. If you do this for me for a year, I will find you a job that you will actually like and get to write about. If you don't help me, I will personally make sure you never get hired anywhere." She waited for my answer, her chin rested on her fingers. "Ask your friends Ashley and Rachel to help you. They'll be rewarded too."

I sat there thinking about her offer. I didn't know this man at all, and I did want to write what I wanted to. Hurting another human being just seemed wrong, even though I worked at a gossip magazine that did that every day.

"All right, I'll do it. Only for a year and then I'm out of here," Victoria smiled victoriously.

"Good choice. Now get out."

I walked out of the door and entered the elevator. I pushed the button for Floor 2 and stared at the wall, completely blanking out. I hadn't even noticed the doors open.

"Bella? Hel-lo? Earth to Bella," Alice waved her hand in front of me.

"I don't think this is good, Alice," Rose observed. "Something bad must have happened." They both grabbed an arm and helped me back to my tiny cubicle. I sat down and slowly started to explain what had happened.

"She said if you guys help me you'll get rewarded too," I finished. The two exchanged glances.

"We'll help you no matter what," Alice said confidently, "But be careful, too. Someone's going to help up getting hurt." Rose nodded sympathetically next to her.

"I know, I know, but this is my chance to actually do something I enjoy. I really can't stand it here. You know that," They nodded, "This is my chance to get out of this place. I've been writing about these celebrities for three years. I know what they're like." I finished and looked at the two.

"We're going to be with you no matter what. Now let's go get ready for that party!" Alice squealed, pulling me out of my chair.

"Alice, this is no time for Barbie Bella, is it?" Alice threw me a look. I threw my hands up. "Fine, just don't go all crazy, okay? I don't feel like going to the hospital tonight cause I fell in sky high heels."

"Hush, Bells. We have this under control," Rose said smugly. We entered the elevator and for the second time that day I thought there should be scary music playing in the background.


	4. The Party Part One

BPOV

I had been sitting here for two hours, twenty two minutes, and thirteen seconds. Exactly. During which, they put goop in my hair—that would "make my natural curls come out", poked and prodded my face with multiple brushes, and lathered makeup onto my face.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," Alice said, not looking sorry at all, "That stray eyebrow hair was making me upset. You look much better now." She smiled sweetly.

I scowled.

"Don't do that, Bella! You'll ruin your makeup!" Rose scolded me. I relaxed my face, but not before shooting Rose a death glare.

"Are we almost done? I've been here forever. Don't you guys have to get ready?" I asked, trying to get a way out of this torture. They giggled at me. "What?" I was getting pretty annoyed.

"Silly, girl, it doesn't take us as long. We just love getting the chance to make you over," Alice said. She brushed my hair with finality and announced, "Voila! You are complete. Now, go put on that outfit over there and meet us in the living room." She pointed to some clothes lying on the bed.

The two exited and I made my way over to the bed. I stared at the outfit in horror.

"Alice! Rose! Where's the rest of the outfit?" I exclaimed. I held up a shirt, looking for the pants that went to it.

"It's on the bed, Bella," Alice replied simply from the living room.

"No, it isn't. Where's the bottom…" I trailed off. "Nuh-uh! No way, Alice, no way in hell am I going to wear this tiny piece of fabric. No. I will wear sweats if you don't give me a new outfit," I threatened. There was no way I wanted my ass to be hanging out in front of people I didn't even know.

"Gosh, you're such a baby." Alice stomped into my room towards my dresser. She ripped at the handle.

"Try not to break that, Alice," I pointed out. She glared at me and continued to ransack the drawer. She threw a pair of black tights at me, gave me one more death glare and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's dramatics. She should have known better than to put me in an outfit like that. Now that I had the final part to my outfit, I put it on. I took a deep breath and headed over to my mirror.

I gasped. The girl in the mirror had on a low cut black dress—that would have been way too short on its own—with a brown belt on my waist. Underneath the dress was a purple tank top that made her tan really stand out. Her hair flowed past her shoulders and her eyes looked even wider than before.

"Told you so," Alice smirked, breaking me out of my trance. I smiled.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you guys have a talent. Who ever thought that I could be this pretty?"

"Bella, when are you going to see yourself clearly? You're already gorgeous without our help." Rose stated, as if I was lacking brain power. I scoffed. Rose was wearing a v-neck white dress that had a black and white patterned band on the waist and was lined with the same black and white patterned on the v-neck. Alice was wearing a simple strapless blue dress that looked like it was pinned on one side. It brought out her eyes. There was no way I could compete with them.

"Whatever," I said, brushing off their comments, "Let's get this over with." I tried to force a smile, but I was pretty sure it just looked like a grimace.

"Wow, Bella, try not to be too excited." Rose said, sarcastically. "Don't kill my buzz tonight." I looked at her as if to say, Who? Me? She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Alice? Ready to go?" I asked, looked around for her. She was standing by the dresser, totally zoned out. I walked over to her and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hel-loo? Alice, come on. Now is not the time." I snapped my fingers, and she jerked back as if I had hit her.

"Something big is going to happen tonight," She said worriedly.

I looked at her, confused. Something big was going to happen tonight? What was she talking about? "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" She giggled and skipped to the door, "Let's go party!"

I gazed after Alice, pondering what she had said. Sometimes she did say things that turned out to come true, but I always categorized it as a lucky guess. Hopefully she would be wrong tonight. Alice popped her head around the door frame and motioned for me to come. Next time I would say no. .I sighed and headed out the door, wishing I wasn't such a pushover.

I had been here for three minutes and forty seven seconds and I already wanted to leave. When I had first arrived, I noticed that the music was very loud, which meant dancing and numerous drinks being passed around. I felt nauseous just thinking about it.

"Bella! Come on over! I found us some drinks!" Rose pushed her way to me and handed me a red cup. I sniffed the contents and decided it was safe enough to take a sip out of. "Atta girl!" Rose exclaimed, obvious proud of me for some odd reason. It wasn't like I didn't drink.

I took another sip and gazed around the room at my surroundings. It was clear that whoever owned this house at a copious amount of money. The room was huge, with enormous glass windows that had dark drapes surrounding its top edge, giving the whole house a kind of dark and mysterious feel. I wondered who lived in the house.

I wandered the room, occasionally chatting with someone I knew, or meeting someone I didn't know. I always tried to keep track of who was who and what was going on in their life. It could come in handy if they ever arrived on my desk as an assignment.

"I think I have never been more bored," I muttered to Alice as I passed her on my way to the kitchen. I was almost certain it was empty and I could escape the crowd for awhile.

"Oh my god! Bella! Is that totally you?" A blonde girl stumbled her way over to me. I scoffed when I saw who it was. Lauren was such a wannabe and I would bet my next paycheck she's trying to get in with the rich and famous. I hadn't realized that I was at her house. That girl never knew when to quit.

"It _is _you! It's been forever!" She slurred, grabbing onto me. I tried to brush her on, but she had a firm grip on my arm.

"It has been," I agreed, trying to get her hand off my arm.

"Oh my god, I know! You still work at that magazine, right?"

I nodded and tugged at my arm a little harder.

"We should get together sometime! I bet you have tons of connections!" She gushed.

I couldn't believe this girl. She kept her grip firm on me and each time I tugged my arm a little harder. Finally, I tugged hard enough and ended up smacking some guy's drink out of his hand, right onto his shirt.

"Oh, shit!" I rushed over with some napkins and attempted to blot away the extra liquor. It was pretty pointless to try.

The guy chuckled, and it sounded slightly familiar. Could it be…? I looked up, way up.

"No, way. No, way! Isabella Swan, gossip extraordinaire. Write any lies lately?" The guy laughed.

"Sleep with anymore women who aren't your current girlfriend?" I said evenly.

**Ah! Okay, I know it's short but I'm kinda stuck. I want your input. **

**Who should the guy be?**

**Emmett or Jacob?**

**I have really good ideas for either one, but I can't decide.**

**REVIEW. (:**


	5. The Party Part Two

**I decided who to go with. Sorry if you chose the other guy, but I have a better plot line with this one!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, even though I have tried convincing numerous people I do.**

**READ ON!**

**BPOV**

He let out a booming laugh. "You never change, Bells! Good to see you though,"

"You're an asshole, Emmett Cullen." I smiled. "Who's the girl this time?"

"Uh-uh, Bella Swan, you aren't getting any scoops on me tonight! I learned my lesson, little girl." He shook his finger at me disapprovingly.

"Aw, come on, Em, it would totally be off the record. Besides I have a better scoop going on." I bragged. "Your story would bore everyone to tears." I started to walk away when I felt him grab me. I internally smiled. Sucker. He always fell for it.

"How about I make a deal with you," He offered. I nodded, waiting for his to continue, "I'll tell you about me and you have to tell me about your new story." I paused and considered it. I really had nothing to lose.

"Deal, but you have to go first," He held up two fingers as if to say, 'Scouts Honor'.

"We got ourselves a little chat to have then, Bella. Let's head to the kitchen. It's way too loud out here to gossip, but you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" I ignored his jab at me and proceeded into the kitchen. I plopped down on one of the barstools and waited for his story.

"I don't have a girl," He chuckled.

"Emmett! You suck and are such a liar!" I threw a chip at him.

He caught it and popped it in his mouth. "I wish I was lying, but no, the current girlfriend dumped me when she found out I had another girl. Women." He shook his head.

"You're being serious?" He nodded his curly brunette haired head, "Really?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry! Just making sure. You never know with you." I muttered.

He reached over and ruffled my hair. "Now it's your turn to spill the beans." He smiled deviously.

"Hm, I don't know, Em, you pulled quite a stunt on me a couple minutes and you messed with my hair. You should know never to do that," I scolded him. He pouted at me and I decided to make his evening by telling him about my article. "But I guess I could make an exception for your."

He clapped his hands together, "I'm ready, bring it on."

"So, I was admiring this beautiful necklace in a window down the street from where I work…" I continued my story, laughing at his expression during certain parts of my story. "So, basically, I worm my way into Edward Masen's life, get the story, and then I am out of here. No more cheating superstars," I teased. Emmett's face seemed to be frozen in shock. "Emmett, what?"

"You have to write about Edward Masen?"

"Yeah, so?" Why would it matter so much to him?

"Nuh-uh, you aren't doing it. Edward's my pal and there is no way I am letting you break his heart."

"Jeez, Emmett, when did you get a conscious?" I was annoyed that he was trying to tell me what to do. "I just want to get out of company and write about stuff that matters."

"No. I grew up with him, and there is no way in hell I am going to stand aside and let you do an expose on his life." He said firmly.

"You aren't going to stop me."

"Watch me," He threatened, standing up to his full six-four frame. It was very intimidating, but I wasn't backing down.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Rose entered the kitchen, taking in the scene before her.

"Nothing's wrong, just having a little chat with my friend here," I said through gritted teeth. I glanced at Emmett and then back at Rose. Wait, no, back at Emmett. Was he drooling? Oh, this is perfect. "Will you excuse us quick, Rose? I just need to finish this up quick." She nodded and left the room.

"You are so busted!" I turned to Emmett triumphantly.

He gazed at me stupidly. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He sputtered.

"You. Want. Rose. You want Rose!" Emmett clapped a large hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Wait, how do you know her? Can you hook me up?" He asked like a little dweeb in high school.

"I don't think so, Em. You see, I've known Rose for awhile and I can't let you hurt her," I shrugged. "But if you help me by keeping my secret, I could help you get Rose." I said sweetly.

He paused, thinking hard, and I sat there patiently, my chin cradled in my hands. I already knew the answer, but I loved to watch Emmett think. However, I was having my doubts, he was taking awhile to answer. Just when I was losing my confidences, he said,

"I'll do it," I clapped my hands. He held up his hand, "But on one condition. You tell Edward the day before that article gets published, you got that?"

I sighed, but decided it was worth it, and probably fair. I knew this was the best deal I was going to get. I held out my hand. "Deal." He took my hand and we shook on it.

Let the games begin.

**EmPOV **

I listened to Bella's story, horrified that her boss was making her do this. How horrible can you get? Hey, ruin this guy's life and I'll get you a better job. What a nice lady. Not.

Edward Masen was a nice guy. I had grown up with him as kids and met him later in my life when we both got famous, him for acting and I for football. He was fun to be around and with Jasper we made the perfect Three Musketeers.

I was absolutely positive that I wasn't going to help Bella ruin him. I know I can handle what she writes about, but this boy couldn't take it. Then, a blonde goddess walked into the kitchen and everything went downhill from there.

She was gorgeous. Her hair flowed down her back in tiny waves and her dress accentuated her tiny figure and her mile high legs. This goddess had the most luscious red lips I have ever seen and I was desperate to kiss them, just to see if they were as good as they looked.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" came out of her succulent lips and I almost keeled over right there. She gave me a look that said, If You're Bugging Her, Ill Kick Your Ass, which no girl has ever given me.

Bella asked her to wait outside and I watched her hips sway out the door.

"You are so busted!" I heard Bella cry out. I turned towards her, ripping my gaze from the door that the girl of my dreams had just went out of.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I realized how stupid I sounded. Of course Bella had figured it out, but why did it matter so freaking much?

"You. Want. Rose. You want Rose!" She squealed and I clapped my hand around her mouth, trying to shut her up.

"Shh! Wait, how do you know her? Can you hook me up?" I was desperate to meet this girl and get to know her, even if I sounded like a sixteen year old hormonal boy.

Bella gave me the same crap I gave her about Edward, but my reason to meet Rose was definitely different. I wanted to know everything about her, not use her.

"But if you help me by keeping my secret, I could help you get Rose." She finished.

I had to think about this one. I did want to meet Rose, but I didn't want to hurt Edward. What kind of friend would that make me? A pretty bad one. Bros before hoes.

But then again, those hips, the lips, her hair, I groaned. It was so breathtaking and beautiful. There had to be a compromise to this. I sat and thought some more when I had an idea.

"I'll do it," She started to clap her hands together. I held up my hand to silence her, "But on one condition. You tell Edward the day before that article gets published, you got that?"

She sighed, probably knowing this was the best deal she was going to get. She held her hand out to me to shake. I took it and we shook on it.

"Deal," she said with finality.

Let the games begin, and I hoped to God this would all work out.

**Sorry it's short, but more to come, I think?**

**Reviews=longer chapters! (:**


	6. The Phone Call

**Sooo, I decided we need some Edward POV! Everybody loves Edward. (:**

**But first I need to finish where I left off with Bella and Emmett.**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters even though I have tried, unsuccessfully.**

**READ ON!**

**BPOV**

"I need to get a hold of him, Emmett," I hinted. He looked at me. "You have to at least held me get to him, or I won't help you get to Rose," I threatened.

Emmett sighed. "I won't give you his number because that would just be creepy. I'll mention that I saw you here, okay? I'll tell him we exchanged numbers and if he's interested he'll call you. Satisfied?" I nodded and pulled out my cell phone.

"Let's do this," I said, excited my plan was working. He pulled out his phone and we exchanged numbers.

"Now what about my end of the deal?" He asked.

"Dude, don't worry. If she gave you a bitch look, you're already in." He pumped his fist in the air. "Oh, get over yourself," I smacked in the arm and walked out the door.

Rose was standing across the room and I made my way to her through the thick crowd.

"Everything go okay?" She shouted over all the noise. I nodded, "Who was the asshole?" She hitched her thumb towards the kitchen.

I smiled. _Knew it, _I thought. "Oh, that's Emmett Cullen. You know, the big time football player—"

"For the Raiders? I love them!" Rose exclaimed. She looked back at the kitchen doorway, practically drooling.

"Well, yeah. I wrote an article about his a couple weeks ago and he wanted to discuss it. I think we might meet up sometime. You should come," _Say yes, say yes, _I begged in my head.

"Eh, sure. Why not? The guy's probably a douche anyways," She shrugged. "Let's get out of here." She looked for Alice and made eye contact with her. She jerked her head towards the door and the three of us left.

_This is going to be easier than I thought, _I thought.

**EPOV**

I couldn't get her out of my head. _Bella. _Even just saying it in my head made my head start to pound. I couldn't figure out why she had such an effect on me, but I was intrigued by her all the same. If only I knew how to find her or get a hold of her.

Just then, my door opened and Emmett walked in, barely making it through the door.

"How was the party?" Emmett grunted, "What? Was it that bad?"

"Nah, I did run into some pretty hot chicks though," I chuckled. Emmett was always meeting women, not that he could keep one.

"You get their numbers?"

"Uh, yeah. This one girl's. Bella, I think her name was?" My heart skipped a beat. No way, there had to be another girl named Bella. "Isabella Swan, that's it. We exchanged numbers," So it was my Bella, but she was obviously into football players. My heart sank.

"But she wasn't interested in me. She said she met some guy today and is totally looking for him. I figured it was you, man, so I got her number for you," He chuckled.

My heart sped up. I was finally going to talk to her. Emmett pulled out his cell phone and I grabbed for it, but he pulled it away at the last second. He chuckled at my behavior.

"Gee, someone is impatient. You just met the girl," I grabbed at the phone—and Emmett—but he dodged me. Stupid football players.

"Just give me the number, Emmett," I said through gritted teeth.

"All right, Mr. Impatient, here it is," He gave me the number and I stored it in my phone. I walked to my bedroom and shut the door, sitting on the bed. I stared at the number in my phone.

If I called her now, would it seem too desperate, or bold? What if she didn't want to hear from me? She probably thought I was an arrogant celebrity, which I definitely didn't want her to think. After a couple more minutes I just decided to just call her. There was only one way to find out what she thought of me.

I held the phone up to my ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" A voice hesitantly said through the phone. It was her. I smiled.

"Hello," I said smoothly, "This is Edward Cullen."

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my couch in my apartment with Rose and Alice, talking about the party. I filled them in on Emmett's part, but leaving out our deal. I didn't want Rose to know what was going on.

In return, they were telling me about the guys that had hit on them. It was ridiculous what guys would do. I was rolling on the ground, crying, from Alice's story about this guy asking her if, "it had hurt when she fell from heaven, because she looked like an angel,"

My cell phone started to ring, and I reached for it wiping the tears off my face. I looked at how was calling, but it was unknown to me. Could Emmett have worked that fast?

"Hello?" I said hesitantly, playing my game.

"Hello," A voice said smoothly, "This is Edward Cullen."

I pumped my fist in the air. Success! I had him. Alice and Rose looked at me questioningly. _It's Edward, _I mouthed. They exchanged a look.

I got up and took myself to my room where I shut the door and sat on my bed.

"You know, it's a little creepy that you have my number," I teased him.

"I figured you might not mind. I already kissed you, I didn't think I could get anymore creepy," I laughed. It was pretty true.

"So very true, but can I ask how you got my number?" I already knew, but it was more fun to mess around. Besides, I was curious to know what he would say.

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously.

"Come on, you should tell me,"

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you," He said seriously.

I burst out laughing, "They still say that? Is that from one of your movies, Superstar?"

"I am hurt, Bella Swan, hurt. I only use lines from movies once in awhile," He chuckled. "It usually gets the girls."

"Keep dreaming, Superstar," I said, "I'm not biting."

"Darn. How else am I supposed to dazzle you?" He sounded slightly frustrated, it was cute. I decided to give him a break.

"You could take me to get some coffee. Movie stars like coffee, don't they?"

"Of course they do. Haven't you seen the movies? We always have coffee." I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but I just decided to go with it.

"Good. Let me know when you schedule isn't totally hectic, and we'll make it happen."

"How about Thursday? It's one of my few days where I have almost nothing to do." He said.

"Let me check my schedule. Super stars aren't the only ones who are busy. I'll call you right back." I hung up my phone and plopped down onto the bed.

I knew I had nothing going on, but I was still holding back. There was knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out. Rose poked her head into my room and made towards my bed.

"Was that Masen?" I nodded, "Are you really going through with this?" I nodded once more. Rose seemed really unsure about me doing this. Then, it was as if lightning had struck me on the head.

"You know, Rose, if you're really not comfortable with me doing this, why don't you come with me this Thursday? I promise you won't be a third wheel. I'll tell him to bring a friend," She considered it. "Come on, Rose, I need you." I knew I had her there.

"All right, I guess I could. Is Alice going to come too?"

"I can't! I have a date with James on Thursday." Alice called from the living room.

"I guess she can't. She has a date with James." I said with a grimace. I didn't like James that much, but he made Alice happy, so I put up with him for her.

"I guess so," She raised her eyebrows. She didn't like James either, but she was more vocal about it. "But I will go on this date with you, because I love you and I promised I would help you."

"I owe you, Rose."

"Of course you do. Did you seriously think I was going to do this for free?" She looked at me with a shocked expression. I threw a pillow at her.

"Ha ha. Now get out of my room. I have a date to make."

She grabbed the pillow I had thrown at her and threw it right back. "I hope you know what you're doing," She warned.

I waved at her foolishness and picked up my phone. I redialed his number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Do you have room in your busy life for a sleaze ball like me?" He answered.

I giggled, "It appears I do."

"Great! I know this really good café. I'm sure you'll like it. Do you want to meet there around five tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good, but I forgot that I promised my friend Rose that I would spend the day with her. Do you mind if she tags along?" I paused before rushing into the next sentence, "You could bring one of your celebrity friends, Superstar."

There was silence on the other end, and I wondered if I had possibly done something when I heard a noise in the background. It sounded like something getting smacked.

"My friend Emmett just said he would love to join us." Edward said. He sounded like he was holding someone down.

"That sounds fine with me, and I'm sure Rose will be fine with it too. I'll see you there," I hung up my phone. This was going perfectly.

**EPOV**

I was laying on my bed, waiting for Bella to call me back, when all of a sudden something huge attacked me and I went flying into the air as they landed on the bed. I landed on the floor with an "Oof!"

The thing that had attacked me was sprawled across my bed, laughing his ass off.

"You should have s-seen your fa-face!" He tried to get out. I carefully out off the ground, trying to see if I had hurt anything. Luckily, I didn't and I lunged at Emmett.

"You are so going to die!" I was about to punch him when my phone started to ring. I paused, fist in the air and dived for my phone.

It was Bella.

"Do you have room in your busy life for a sleaze ball like me?" It sounded lame to me, even Emmett agreed. He put a finger in his mouth to symbolize gagging. I waved him away.

I heard her giggle on the other line. "It sounds like I do." My spirits lifted. I had a date with this girl. I could practically jump in the air, but I tried to keep my cool.

"Great! I know this really good café. I'm sure you'll like it. Do you want to meet there around five tomorrow afternoon?" I know you were supposed to get coffee in the morning, but I had an interview in the morning. I would just have to deal with it. I would do anything to have a date with this girl.

Emmett motioned for me to put the phone on speaker so he could listen along. Figuring it was the only way to get him to be good, I complied.

"Sounds good, but I forgot that I promised my friend Rose that I would spend the day with her. Do you mind if she tags along?" I paused before rushing into the next sentence, "You could bring one of your celebrity friends, Superstar."

Emmett started jumping up and down, pointing at himself. I reached out and smacked him. He fell on the bed and I held back a laugh.

"My friend Emmett just said he would love to join us." I said, holding the huge bear down. He would blow my cover. She would think I was an immature boy if she knew I had her on speakerphone.

"That sounds fine with me, and I'm sure Rose will be fine with it too. I'll see you there," She hung up and I sighed. I had a date with Bella Swan.

This was going perfectly.


	7. The Dinner

**Erg, I am totally stuck right now, so excuse this chapter if it's not that good. I think this is just going to be a filler on the date, nothing terribly exciting yet.**

**I do not own Twilight, yo.**

**READ ON, my brave people!**

**BPOV**

Even though I was supposed to be doing an expose on Edward Masen, Boss Lady still wanted me to come in and work on other articles. She expected me to do all of this? I was already flustered. I had missed my alarm and had to rush to get ready. I then discovered the elevators weren't work so I walked down ten flights of stairs and found out I didn't have my wallet with me.

I walked into the building and headed straight for my desk. I plopped down on my comfortable swivel chair and took a deep, calming breath. It was just a bad day and it would soon be over.

I decided to bravely turn on my computer and check my emails. I have no idea what would possess me to do so, but I had to do it sooner or later.

_Ding! 5 Unread Messages, _blipped on my screen. I groaned. I also had five guesses as to who they were from. I sighed and clicked on the first one.

_Bella!_

_Hey there, girl. Where are we going on this "date" tomorrow?_

_Hopefully somewhere with good food so I won't have to watch you and Cullen flirt._

_Just kidding!_

_Love you,_

_Rose_

I didn't know where Edward was going to take us, but I was pretty sure Rose wouldn't be bored with Emmett around. As much of a player as he is, that boy is pretty entertaining.

I sighed overdramatically and clicked on my second email. My excitement grew as I read further down the email.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have looked over your application and have decided to further pursue your interest in a position at our paper. Please notify us before July 24__th__ so we can arrange an interview. _

_Thank you for applying and we hope to hear from you soon,_

_New York Tribune_

I finished the email, stunned. My mouth was hanging wide open and I let out a high pitched squeal. Everyone in my surrounding cubicles turned towards me and I blushed a crimson red.

"I am so sorry," I gushed, "I was just really excited about an email I had just received. I'm sorry to disturb you guys." They all turned back to their desks and computers and I leaned back in my chair, sighing in rapture. I already had one option to go to when my article came out. Hopefully I would be hearing from the Chicago paper soon.

Feeling slightly more cheerful than I had all morning, I continued on to my remaining three emails.

I had barely read the beginning of the third email when I knew I should just stop reading the rest of it. The three were from, of course, Victoria, and were, to say nicely, quite rude.

"_Have you made contact?" _One email read.

"_Where is the scoop I'm waiting for?" _Read the other.

The third was the worst. "_You better have some scoop by Monday morning, or so help me, I will fire you right then and there!"_

I groaned and hit Reply.

_I have a "date" with him tomorrow afternoon. I will hopefully have something._

I hit send forcefully and collapsed into my chair. Only Victoria could truly ruin something as good as an email from the New York Tribune.

I opened up a new Word Document and started writing my article on Jon from _Jon and Kate Plus Eight. _The dude was a pig. He had eight kids and was off gallivanting with hot, young ladies. I was going to have fun with this expose.

_Can there be any sympathy for this horny man? I personally think not. Have fun being hated, Jon._

I finished my commentary with one final stroke on my keyboard and leaned back, admiring my work. Now all I had to do was send it to Angela to proofread and give me her input.

"I'm sending my article to you, Ang!" I yelled across three cubicles. I saw her hand stick up in the shape of a thumb up and giggled.

"I got your back," She replied.

"Thank goodness for that." We laughed and then both went back to our own little spaces and did what we did best.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Hey, Bella," Alice chirped at me. I looked up and saw that she had her coat and bag. I glanced at the clock on my computer. 5:41. Yikes. I was here pretty late.

"Jeez, it's late. I am starving." Right on cue, my stomach let out a grumble.

Alice laughed, "Well, there is this new restaurant downtown if you want to go to it. It's called Tokyo Delves." **(I went there. Amazing place. (: )**

"Eh, sure, why not?" I shrugged and grabbed my things, heading to the elevator with Alice. "Is Rose coming tonight?"

"I don't think so. She said something about doing some research, which probably means she wants some alone time with that car of her's."

I shook my head. Rose's car was a piece of crap to say the least, and she loved working on it. I could never understand why she would keep working on it, but it was her choice.

"Well, we'll have to get this party started without her!" I said, trying to be enthusiastic. I knew what going to this place meant. Barbie Bella.

"Here's the plan: you go home and shower, while I go home and shower. Blow dry your hair and wait for me. Then the make over will begin!" Alice squealed.

I suppressed a groan. I sometimes wondered what would happen if I said no, but I decided long ago that it would probably result in something even more horrifying than her doing my makeup.

"That is quite a plan, Alice." I said. She glared at me. "What? It was a compliment." I held up my hands in surrender.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. Now go and shower!" She pushed me in the direction of my apartment and she headed in the exact opposite direction.

I grumbled all the way back to my apartment and cursed the day I met Alice. Truth be told, she did make me look amazing. I gave her props for that.

I stepped into my shower and let the warm water blast all my concerns away. The steam rose around me as I stepped out of the shower.

I was finishing drying my hair when I heard Alice walk in, "I'm heeeeeere!"

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked her.

"Of course, but why would I want to do that? I know it's just you in here." She said innocently. I decided to let that comment slide and sat down on my bed.

"Let's just get this done and over with, okay?"

"Gee, way to be excited. Don't hold back or anything."

I deadpanned and said, "Whoo," while raising my arm above my head.

"Nice try. Anyways, let's get this party started!" She plugged her iPod into my stereo and started to dance around a bit. She hopped over to my closet and started picking through it.

She threw a pair of dark wash skinny jeans at me and a black boy cut shirt with three quarter sleeves. I wondered if the outfit was too dark for where we were going.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's a dark place." Alice said, reading my skeptical look. "Just put this gold necklace on and you'll be fine." The necklace was long and had a key, a heart and a crystal gem on it.

She walked out of my room and waited for me to get dressed. I put on my clothes and looked in the mirror. I surprisingly didn't look all that dark. The necklace really added a spin to the outfit and made my shirt stand out. My bright red flats really brought everything together.

Alice walked into my room and gave me an appraising look. "Let's go."

I was confused. "Wait, Alice, don't you want to do my makeup and hair."

She giggled. "Just put a little mascara on and we're good. Too much make up would take away from the outfit." In a weird way, I understood what she was saying.

"I'll trust your judgment. Let's go eat, I'm starving!" My stomach growled on cue. Alice laughed and linked arms with me, and we headed out to Tokyo Delves for a night on the town.

"Wow! This place is pretty incredible!" I yelled over the music. The whole place had slights flashing and there was music pounding. The waiters would dance around and take orders. The whole place had a party atmosphere.

We ordered our food and drinks and talked a bit.

"So, Alice, how are things going with James?" I inquired.

She sighed. "It's going fantastic. He makes me fee like a princess. I'm so lucky he likes me!" I gave her a look. "What?"

"He should be the one feeling lucky." I stated.

"Oh, Bella, don't be silly. He's perfect, we're perfect together. It's just.."

"Perfect?" I guessed.

Alice laughed. "Exactly."

I got up from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom. I had way too much water today."

I walked to the bathroom and found it surprisingly empty. I did my business and walked out, barely avoiding getting hit by one of the busboys. Feeling confident that I avoided a disaster, I forgot to look where I was going and ran straight into another person.

We both fell to the ground with an "Oof!" and I landed on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" I rambled.

The guy underneath me laughed, I felt it and realized that I was still on top of him. I pushed myself off of him and helped him up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, concerned about whatever damage I had done to him.

"It's fine. It's not everyday a pretty lady falls on top of me," He chuckled and I blushed.

"I'm still very sorry."

"Don't worry about. I'm Jacob and you are…"

"Bella." I said, shyly.

"Well, Bella, I sure am glad you ran into me." He smiled down at me. I gazed up at him and realized how cute he was.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Jacob enters the story!**

**Don't worry, Edward and Bella's date is coming up. (;**

**However, I'm not going to update until I get forty reviews.**


	8. Flirting with the Enemy

**Soo, I haven't had that disclaimer thing..**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys all rock. (:**

**I do not own Twilight. I begged for it for Christmas, but my parents thought it was a dumb request. Not cool.**

**Read on!**

**BPOV**

Jacob walked me back to my table, joking around with me. He made me laugh, a lot. We finally reached my table. Alice raised her eyebrows at me as she took a sip of her water.

"Who's this?" She inquired.

"This is Jacob. I met him on my way back from the bathroom. I had a little 'incident.'" I mumbled the ending.

"Incident?" Jacob laughed, "More like fell on top of me!" He held his hand out for Alice for to shake. She took it politely.

"Well, Bella, I guess this is where I leave you," I realized this was true and felt a little disappointed. Jacob was so much fun to be around. "Can I have your number?"

I cheerfully nodded and we exchanged our numbers. "You better call me," I threatened.

He bowed at me, "Your wish is my command," I giggled and he left the restaurant.

I plopped down in my seat and picked up my chopsticks. I nodded Alice was staring at me. "What?"

"Well, I thought you were supposed to be going after Edward, not Jacob," she noted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. He's just a lot of fun to be around. Besides, after Mason sees what I wrote about him, I doubt he would want anything to do with me."

Alice mulled this information over and finally decided to give in. "Let's just enjoy our food! Besides, their show is going to start in five minutes!" She clapped her hands and impatiently waited.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it is our opportunity to perform for you guys!" The crowd let out a loud cheer as the barman made this announcement.

The waiters burst out into dance, imitating NSYNC. They were surprisingly good and I couldn't help laughing at them.

"Great place, Alice!" I shouted over the music. She nodded her head at me and continued to watch them. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and glanced at her Caller ID.

"Oh, shit, it's James," she got up and walked out of the restaurant to answer her phone. I decided to give her a bit of privacy, but after ten minutes of waiting I had to go get her. The restaurant was about to close.

I stepped outside and looked around. I noticed her pacing the sidewalk, noticeably tense. She seemed to be arguing with James.

"James, no, I just wanted a night out with Bella!" I couldn't hear what he was saying but I noticed Alice rolling her eyes. "Duh, James, why would I hit on anybody else? I'm dating you, in case you forgot." He responded again. "I know you've been stressed out, but don't take it out on me." She paused, "I know you're sorry. I love you, night." She hit the End button and sighed.

I cleared my throat. "That was intense."

Alice laughed humorlessly. "You could say that. He's just stressed." She waved it off and linked arms with me. "Let's get you home. You have a hot date tomorrow!"

I let go of the James Incident for now, but decided to pursue the matter in the future. James needed to chill out, I didn't care how 'stressed' he was.

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed screaming, "Get up, get up, get up!" I lifted myself up with difficulty and saw a small pixie bouncing on my bed. I groaned.

"Alice, it's," I checked my alarm clock, "Seven in the morning. I was going to sleep in until eight thirty!" I complained.

"That was before, but now you have a date coming up!" She pulled the covers off my bed and yanked me up. "Get in the shower! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" She commanded me. Slightly fearing for my life, I complied and hit the showers.

Even with Alice rushing me, I knew I couldn't rush this shower. It felt so good on my tense shoulders and the water helped me wake up. When my fingers started to prune, I hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and walked back into my bedroom.

To my surprise, I noticed Rose was sitting on my bed. "Where's Alice?" I asked suspiciously, honestly afraid she would come out and start attacking me.

"She said she needed coffee," Rose rolled her eyes, "Like she needs it."

I laughed at that and walked over to my closet. "Are you here to help then?"

Rose got up and went through my closet. I took that as a 'yes.' I sat on my bed, waiting for Rose to emerge with an outfit. I was hoping it wouldn't be too over the top, it was just dinner at a café.

"Wait!" I held up a hand and Rose paused searching through my closet. "Dinner isn't until five. Why am I doing this at eight thirty in the morning?"

"These things take time, Bella," Rose stated, as if it was obvious. "Go blow dry your hair quick while I look for an outfit."

I grabbed underwear, a bra, a white cami and shorts. I changed into those quick and blow dried my hair. I finished my hair and stared at myself in the mirror for a bit. Was I really going to go through with this? I tilted my head in the mirror and pushed those thoughts out of my head. What was I talking about? Of course I was going through with this. I could finally get the career of my dreams.

"Bella?" Rose called, "I have an outfit!" She sang. Of course she did. I slouched into my bedroom, awaiting the new fashion trend I was about to be forced into.

She gave me a black skirt that was to my mid calf and had me tuck in a white and black polka dot tank top into it. I had to put a black and white buckle over it. Rose put two braids on the side of my head and pulled them back. She left the rest of my hair hanging. It gave me a classy look with a boho feel to it. Surprisingly, I liked it.

I twirled around for a bit, then turned to Rose. "Are you ready to go?" She smirked at me and walked out the door.

"I was born ready, darling."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she was.

**EPOV**

"Man, are you ready yet?" Emmett said, clearly exasperated by my tardiness.

I gave him a look. "I just got out of the shower. Give me a break." Emmett rolled his eyes at me. Apparently wanting to smell good—or even clean—was wrong.

"Whatever. Can you please, please hurry up?" Emmett was being really weird about this whole dinner thing. There had to be a specific reason, but I wasn't really sure. I would find out though.

"I can hurry once you leave my room." I looked pointedly at my door. Emmett seemed to understand what I meant and got up.

"Let me know when you're ready." He mumbled. He shut the door behind him and I was finally left alone.

I pulled out a pair of my favorite blue jeans and put them on. After some deliberation I decided on a simple blue polo. I wanted to be casual, but still look good.

I walked out of my room and saw Emmett pouting on the couch. I hit him on the back of his head. "Let's go, Mr. Impatient."

Emmett leaped off the couch and bounded towards the door. "I'm driving!" He sang. Great. He was a worse driver than I was, and all I did was speed. I just hoped we would make it to the diner alive.

Contrary to my belief, we did make it to the cafe in one piece. Emmett hazardously parked his car and turned off the engine. We both sat there for awhile before looking at each other.

"Let's go." I said. "It's just a small dinner thing. Nothing to worry about, nothing." I convinced myself.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "You're a freak!"

"Emmett! Shut up!" I hissed, looking around at who could have heard him. I guess the real question was who hadn't heard him?

"Too late, Superstar, we heard him loud and clear." A voice from behind me said. I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was. I turned around and to my horror, it was Bella. She had heard him. I'm going to kill him.

**BPOV**

I giggled at Edward's expression. _If looks could kill, _I thought. He did look pretty adorable, even when he was mad.

Wait. No, I did not just think that he was adorable. I was not getting involved with him, other than to get that scoop.

I looked over at Rose. She was staring, and possibly drooling, at Emmett. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Flies are going to get in your mouth if you don't shut it." She flushed and quickly closed her mouth.

I mentally patted myself on the back. I was keeping up with my end of Emmett's and I's deal, and hopefully he would keep up his end, especially if Rose really did end up liking him.

Edward looked up at me sheepishly. "Let's go inside," He held out his arm for me. I was shocked at his move. I didn't figure him to be the gentlemen type.

"All right, let's go to this 'nothing' dinner," I teased him. He flushed a bit and I laughed.

"Are you going to be laughing at me all night?" He asked, exasperated.

I put my finger to my chin and pretended to think about it. "Hmm. Depends how stupid you act."

He glared at me playfully and I smiled up innocently at him.

"I'm just kidding!" I put my hands up in surrender. "Let's go eat. I am starving." The four of us walked towards the café.

We walked in and I automatically noticed all the people checking out Edward. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could get a good story out of this.

"There's a table over there by the window," Emmett pointed out, "Let's grab it before someone else does."

We made our way over to the table and took a seat. We were just starting to get comfortable when a blonde walked over to the table. She swung her hips in an attempt to be sexy, which just looked ridiculous.

"Hey there, do I know you from somewhere?" She murmured at Edward. I noticed she leaned down a bit to expose her cleavage but Edward kept his eyes on the blonde's face.

"I don't think you do," He said politely before turning back to me.

"Why don't we change that then?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, or attempted to. It looked like she had something in her eye.

Edward cleared his throat and glanced around the table. He caught my eye and silently pleaded with me.

I silently sat there and watched the blonde flirt with him a bit. After watching Edward squirm I decided to step in and help him out.

This is going to be interesting…

**All righty. Chapter complete!**

**How about we go for.. fifty two reviews?**

**I will definitely get a new chapter up faster if we make it!**


End file.
